


Baños púbicos

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tres ocasiones en las que Nijimura y Akashi intentan disfrutar de las aguas termales. Que lo consigan o no ya es otra cosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baños púbicos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mireyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/gifts).



> ¡Dedicado a Mire, que está de cumpleaños! Tengo aún otro oneshot, pero no sé si me dará tiempo a terminarlo hoy. Sea como sea, ¡feliz cumpleaños! Eres la mejor y deberías saber ya que te quiero un montón <3
> 
> Espero que te guste.

**III.**

**E** sta vez Hoshino no estaba. Su nuera, una simpática mujer entrada en carnes, les había contado que ahora estaba “disfrutando de sus últimos días” en una residencia de ancianos de Hokkaido. Nijimura frunció el ceño, pero no le dijo nada.

—Solo os ha visto un par de veces, pero os tiene mucho cariño —dijo ella con ojos lastimeros.

—Lo mismo digo. Dele saludos de nuestra parte, por favor. —Nijimura puso su mejor cara de joven amable y simpático (en el fondo eso era lo que era).

Aquellos eran los baños públicos a los que solían ir Nijimura y Akashi cada cierto tiempo, casi a modo de tradición inquebrantable. Siempre hacían lo mismo: se quedaban charlando un rato a solas en la piscina exterior —o, en su defecto, en el jacuzzi—, luego pasaban horas hablando de todo un poco con Hoshino, un anciano que habían conocido años atrás, y bebían leche fresquita en amor y compañía. Lo del amor seguía ahí siempre que Akashi estuviese a su lado, pero ¿ _y la compañía de Hoshino_?

—A Hoshino-san no le gustaría que estuvieses refunfuñando. Él querría verte relajado y yo, personalmente, también —espetó Akashi en los vestuarios, desvistiéndose con una sensualidad que solo Nijimura podía apreciar.

—¡No hables como si se hubiese muerto! —Suspiró—.  Venga, vamos a ducharnos. Me vendrá bien algo de agua fría.

Habían elegido aquella hora porque, precisamente, apenas había gente pululando por ahí. Nada de señores mayores cotillas, guiris desorientados, niños ruidosos o demás fauna salvaje del típico baño público japonés.

Eso se traducía en que Nijimura podría robarle a Akashi algún que otro beso.

Le encantaba poder ducharse, sentado en el taburete y con mil pilones a su disposición, y que fuese Akashi el que le limpiase el pelo. Era cuestión de que encima le diese un besito en la nuca para que Nijimura se muriese de felicidad ahí mismo. Estaba cada día más convencido de que una luna de miel debía de ser algo parecido a esto.

A Akashi le hicieron chiribitas los ojos nada más comprobar que la piscina exterior estaba libre.

—Algo me dices que quieres ir ahí, _como siempre_.

—Soy un hombre de costumbres fijas, Shuuzou.

Nijimura se rió. Akashi a veces se ponía así, todo digno y erguido, pese a estar diciendo algo ridículo.

Entraron en la piscina y, aprovechando que no había nadie alrededor, Nijimura pasó un brazo alrededor del hombro de Akashi, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Akashi sonrió, como si estuviese tramando algo, y demostró que las sospechas de Nijimura no estaban infundadas.

Vaya, que Akashi le estaba besando.

Akashi no era muy dado a ir por ahí repartiendo besos ni abrazos, pero cuando lo hacía, _cómo lo hacía_. Nijimura agradeció que no hubiese por ahí ningún cámara que pudiese inmortalizar la cara de sorpresa —grata, pero aun así sorpresa— que hacía de su cara todo un esperpento.

Aunque si hubiese un cámara, la verdad, Nijimura no se habría cortado ni un pelo a la hora de responder al beso de su novio. Tenía que aprovechar la ocasión.

—Me alegro mucho de poder haber venido aquí contigo. _A solas_ —recalcó innecesariamente Akashi.

—¿Sigues molesto por lo de aquella vez? ¡Que fue hace dos años! —gruñó Nijimura a modo de respuesta.

—No te estoy recriminando nada. Solo te digo que disfruto más solo contigo que con otra gente.

Nijimura supo que había perdido la discusión cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron y la sonrisa de Akashi iba _in crescendo_.

Rememoraron viejos tiempos, como la primera vez que fueron a aquel baño público o la infame ocasión en la que Akashi se puso celoso. Qué mono, Akashi. _Celoso_. ¡Como si Nijimura tuviese ojos para otro que no fuera él!

—Shuuzou, no seas zalamero —dijo con tono serio y mirada divertida.

En el fondo le encantaba que Nijimura le hiciera la pelota. Entre otras cosas, claro.

Entre carantoñas, promesas ya cumplidas y promesas por cumplir, sus cuerpos ya estaban suplicando salir del agua. Ellos siguieron dentro, contemplando las cuatro estrellas que se dejaban ver en un cielo que apenas estaba anocheciendo.

Así era cómo el cielo estaba más bonito, en opinión de Nijimura. Akashi parecía darle la razón.

Ya cuando empezaron a notar que se estaban quedando _dormidos_ , decidieron salir e ir en busca de su botellín de leche fresca. Nijimura chasqueó la lengua al pensar que quizás esta vez tendrían que pagarla porque ya no estaba Hoshino para invitarles.

Akashi le llamó tacaño.

Salieron despacio, haciéndose los remolones, y en el vestuario se encontraron con un par de mocosos de unos trece años correteando por ahí. Akashi sonrió al ver la mueca de indignación de Nijimura. Hubiese niñatos ahí o no, Akashi y él seguían estando básicamente solos, aislados del resto del mundo. Ahora solo les quedaba ponerse el yukata, ir a por leche fresquita y apoltronarse en los sillones hasta la hora de irse a dormir al _ryokan_.

—Esto es vida —dijo Nijimura espatarrado en uno de los sillones.

—Shuuzou, tienes un bigote de leche.

Antes de poderse limpiar y recuperar un poco el honor —cosa que estaba empezando a dudar que hubiese llegado a tener—, Akashi ya le estaba tendiendo la mano desde el sillón vecino. Nijimura la estrechó con gusto.

A veces no necesitaba ir por ahí desbordando adrenalina para pasárselo bien, y esta era una buena prueba de ello. Cerró los ojos. Aún no era ni de noche y ya estaba soñando con el día en que Akashi y él volverían. Esperaba que fuera pronto.

 

**II.**

**P** ocas veces se sintió Akashi tan ilusionado como cuando recibió la invitación de Nijimura para ir con él a los baños públicos durante la Golden Week. Era, además, el mismo sitio al que habían ido la otra vez. Se preguntó si Hoshino seguía tan dicharachero como cuando lo conocieron o si aún habría una piscina llena de Calpis caliente.

Lo más importante, más incluso que el jacuzzi o la leche fresquita que se podrían tomar, era poder disfrutar de la compañía de Nijimura. Tras Teikou no habían tenido mucha oportunidad de verse, teniendo en cuenta que Nijimura estuvo viviendo al otro lado del Atlántico; ahora, que había vuelto, siempre había algún motivo de por medio que les impidiese reunirse. Al final sus quedadas eran más que esporádicas.

Por eso esperaba con tantas ansias el ver de nuevo a Nijimura.

Cuando Akashi bajó en la estación y vio a Nijimura esperándole nervioso, dando vueltas y mirando el reloj cada dos segundos, sintió una sensación cálida y familiar en el pecho.

—Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Nijimura-san —dijo a modo de saludo.

Nijimura abrió la boca, quizás para coger una bocanada de aire o para decir algo que, muy a su pesar, no llegó a pronunciar. Lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciarle la cabecilla a Akashi con brusquedad, tal y como solía hacer en Teikou. Qué nostalgia. La magia de rememorar momentos pasados se esfumó cuando las caricias de Nijimura se fueron volviendo progresivamente más suaves, descendiendo por su mejilla con ternura.

—Buenos ojos te vean, Akashi.

Buenos ojos eran los que tenían la dicha de ver aquella sonrisa en Nijimura. Akashi podría pasarse horas así, contemplándolo en silencio.

Fue necio y no lo hizo. Sus ojos ya habían mudado de objetivo.

Detrás de Nijimura, con una sonrisa amable, estaba Himuro Tatsuya.

—¡Vaya, Akashi-kun! Cuánto tiempo —Saludó con la mano.

—Buenos días. No me esperaba verte aquí. —Akashi mostró una sonrisa plácida que ocultaba sus instintos más asesinos.

Tal vez estuviese más enfadado con Nijimura que con Himuro Tatsuya por no haberle avisado. Fue un despiste tonto, dijo él quitándole hierro al asunto. Akashi no estaba del todo conforme con la situación, aunque bien consciente era de que, independientemente de que estuviese ahí Himuro Tatsuya o no, se lo iba a pasar bien mientras estuviese Nijimura con él.

Tras horas de tren y autobús —Akashi no iba a comentar el hecho de que en este le tocase al lado de Himuro Tatsuya—, llegaron a su ansiado destino: los baños públicos del pueblo perdido de Chiba. Nijimura preguntó por Hoshino, que al parecer llegaría más tarde, y fue derecho a los vestuarios.

—Qué recuerdos, ¿eh, Akashi?

—Desde luego. Casi puedo escuchar los gritos de Aomine de fondo.

—¡Calla, calla! No me lo recuerdes. —Nijimura puso una mueca—. Menos mal que esta vez los tres somos decentes.

Mientras pronunciaba aquella última palabra, “decentes”, Himuro Tatsuya se estaba desvistiendo poco a poco, ajeno a la mirada carnívora e inmoral de Nijimura.

Akashi recordó con cariño la inocencia de la primera vez que había ido a los baños públicos. La vergüenza venía por cuestión de decoro, no por estar expuesto a la mirada lasciva del pervertido de turno. Se sintió un poco mal por Himuro Tatsuya.

—Bueno, voy yendo a las duchas. Intuyo que no van a ser como las de las piscinas, ¿no? —preguntó Himuro Tatsuya.

—Son de las tradicionales. No tienen mucha ciencia: te sientas en el banquillo y te echas agua. Ahora voy y te explico, ¿vale?

Himuro Tatsuya soltó una risa forzada y se marchó a paso lento y relajado, dejando a Akashi con un humor cuestionable y a Nijimura con la vista clavada en sus muslos fuertes y musculados.

—Debe de ser una experiencia completamente nueva para Himuro-san —comentó Akashi para despertar a Nijimura de su trance.

—Sí. Míralo tú, es japonés y apenas sabe nada. —Sonrió con pena—. Pero para eso estamos nosotros, ¿no? Para enseñarle.

Instruir a Himuro Tatsuya en las virtudes de la tradición japonesa no era uno de los mayores intereses que pudiese tener Akashi. Si estaba en aquel lugar no era precisamente por Himuro Tatsuya.

Quizás Nijimura sí.

—Por cierto, Akashi —dijo Nijimura con un tono poco natural cuando Akashi decidió irse a las duchas—, mira que estás petado. Anda que no eras un fideo en Teikou.

Cabía barajar la posibilidad de que Nijimura no bebiese los vientos por Himuro Tatsuya, sino que simplemente fuese un firme entusiasta de la anatomía masculina. Aun así, Akashi se cercioró de tapar sus milagros con una toalla.

En ocasiones a Nijimura le resbalaba la vista y acababa mirando a Akashi con un disimulo lamentable, pero no tardaba en girar la cabeza y mirar hacia otro lado. A Akashi le estaba empezando a agradar la idea de que Nijimura pudiese sentir algún tipo de atracción hacia él.

Caminaron juntos, charlando sobre sus respectivos institutos, y comprobaron que Himuro Tatsuya se había duchado con éxito. Se fue directo al jacuzzi, tal y como lo haría cualquier turista extranjero. En esos momentos de intimidad _sin Himuro Tatsuya_ , Akashi recordó por qué disfrutaba tanto de la compañía de Nijimura: siempre tenía un comentario apropiado para cada ocasión. Sabía cómo hacerle reír, pero también le instaba a reflexionar si era necesario.

—Bueno, creo que ya estamos bien limpios, ¿no? ¿Vamos a hacerle compañía a Tatsuya?

Himuro Tatsuya estaba en el jacuzzi junto a un niño de unos siete años y dos hombres con aspecto de ejecutivos. Era un espacio pequeño para demasiada gente, así que Akashi sugirió ir a la piscina exterior. Era pequeña y lo de “exterior” habría que matizarlo, pero prometía ser agradable. Nijimura lo siguió sin chistar.

Akashi se colocó la toalla en la cabeza y se metió con lentitud en la piscina, disfrutando del exquisito cambio de temperatura. Nijimura fue brusco, como solo él podía serlo, y por algún motivo que se escapaba de la razón de Akashi, estaba sonrojado.

Era demasiado pronto como para que el calor le hubiese afectado.

—¿Estás bien, Nijimura-san?

—Sí que se te ve un poco mareado —dijo Himuro Tatsuya antes de incorporarse a la piscina. Akashi lo escudriñó con la mirada—. En el jacuzzi apenas podía respirar, así que me he venido aquí. ¿Sabíais que hay también una piscina de Calpis?

—La favorita de Murasakibara, ¿verdad, Akashi?

—No recuerdo si llegó a probar otra, de hecho —añadió Akashi centrando toda su atención en Nijimura.

Nijimura estaba entre dos jóvenes de cuerpos atléticos y convencionalmente atractivos, de ahí que su expresión fuese la de una felicidad insuperable. A los cinco minutos, la curiosidad de Hiimuro Tatsuya lo llevó a probar las demás piscinas. Akashi y Nijimura estaban bien en aquella. La superficie era fresca y relajante, con solo el cielo encima de ellos, mientras el resto del cuerpo se sumergía en aguas que parecían ser rejuvenecedoras.

—Pareces muy feliz —comentó Nijimura.

—Lo estoy.

—Entonces deberíamos venir más veces.

No eran las aguas termales en sí lo que hacía a Akashi tan feliz, pero no consideró que fuese el momento oportuno para explicárselo a Nijimura. No cuando él le estaba cogiendo la mano, examinando las yemas de sus dedos con cuidado.

—Ya estás más arrugado que una pasa —protestó Nijimura. Ahora Akashi no sabía si estaba jugando con sus dedos o acariciándoselos—. ¿Vamos a por la leche? Y a ver si vemos a Tatsuya por ahí, que irse de las aguas termales sin un botellín de leche es poco menos que un delito.

Se encontraron en los vestuarios con Hoshino, más desgastado de lo que lo recordaban y también algo más ancho. El anciano les dedicó una sonrisa brillante nada más verles. Nijimura comentó lo increíble que era que, después de tanto tiempo, los siguiese recordando.

—¡Como para olvidarme de vosotros! Venga, me contáis qué ha sido de vuestra vida mientras nos tomamos leche bien fresquita, ¿eh?

En la sala de relax, con sillones y varias estanterías llenas de libros y cómics de todo tipo, estaba ya apoltronado Himuro Tatsuya con su botella de leche y un ejemplar viejo de la Shonen Run en el regazo.

—Nada más salir, la camarera me regaló un botellín de leche. ¡Qué suerte! —Himuro Tatsuya dio un trago, satisfecho consigo mismo.

Hoshino soltó una carcajada, argumentando lo poco común que era ir por ahí regalando leche así como así; él tampoco era el más indicado para hablar, teniendo en cuenta que las consumiciones de Nijimura y Akashi corrían a su cargo.

Nijimura se sentó en uno de los sillones, agotado y a la vez a gusto con la vida, y miró a Akashi con una sonrisa leve y llena de cariño. Se la habría ganado de haber estado haciendo algo productivo, pero Akashi solamente estaba bebiendo leche y ajustándose el yukata. Pese a ello, no sería él quien se fuese a quejar por la atención que le prestase Nijimura.

 

 

 

**I.**

  
**L** os campamentos de invierno en Teikou eran entrenar, entrenar y —¿qué vendrá ahora?— _entrenar_ más. Era como si Sanada y Shirogane tuviesen entre ceja y ceja hacer de esa panda de adolescentes unos superhombres.

Con los mocosos de primero ya lo estaban consiguiendo, vaya.

Fue por eso, quizás, que Shirogane decidió darles como recompensa una visita más que merecida a las aguas termales. Era un lugar pequeño perdido en un pueblo desconocido de la prefectura de Chiba, pero su encanto rústico conquistó con éxito el corazón de Akashi.

El de Midorima, no tanto.

—Esto _no_ son aguas termales —dijo Midorima como el niño repelente que era—. Para que lo sean, tienen que ser naturales.

—Pero es agua caliente, ¿no? Pues ya está. Encima que venimos aquí de gratis, no te quejes. —Nijimura le dio tal colleja que por poco le cayeron las gafas. Aomine, a su lado, luchó por no reírse en alto.

Apenas estaban en el recibidor y ya estaban armándola. Nijimura quiso refrenar su imaginación salvaje y no pensar en el escándalo que montarían _dentro_.

Las mánagers se fueron a la sección de mujeres, pese a las protestas de Aomine (los baños mixtos _no_ eran una opción), y los jugadores entraron despacito y con buena letra en los vestuarios. Allí no había más que señores mayores desnudos, agachándose y… y Aomine no siguió mirando para no ponerse a vomitar ahí mismo.

—Algún día tú también serás así, Aomine-kun —dijo Kuroko.

Lo de desnudarse lo hicieron a una velocidad vertiginosa, salvo Akashi y Midorima, que se quitaban cada prenda de ropa con el máximo cuidado posible, y fueron derechitos a las duchas. Nijimura insistió en que ahí dentro ya había que guardar un silencio poco menos que sepulcral (“¡Nada de gritos!”), limpiarse de cabo a rabo (“ _Rabo_ ”, repitió Haizaki entre risas) y no hacer el ganso con las palanganas y, sí, Nijimura miraba a Aomine con acusación.

Tras un discurso que lo dejó al borde de la muerte cerebral, Nijimura se sentó en unos de los taburetes y empezó a limpiarse como el chico limpio que era. Tardó en darse cuenta de que a su lado estaba Akashi sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Qué rarito.

Nijimura se vio obligado a interrumpir su relajante sesión de felicidad momentánea al escuchar los gritos de Aomine. Le preguntaba a Momoi, al otro lado del muro, si había por ahí muchas “tías buenas”. Solo se escucharon las risas de las demás mánagers y de alguna que otra señora que, con toda seguridad, estaba lejos de ser una de las _tías buenas_ que quería Aomine. Fue a darle el primer aviso físico de que allí no se podía gritar, coño.

Para Akashi lo más divertido era ver cómo Nijimura andaba de aquí para allá regañando a la gente, ganándose comentarios llenos de admiración por parte de los señores mayores.

—Ese muchacho sí que sabe. —Sonrió uno de los señores mientras observaba a Nijimura.

Esa sonrisa se traspasó a los labios de Akashi antes de levantarse e ir a las piscinas. No había mucha variedad, así que no tardó mucho en decantarse por una que rondaba los 33ºC. Murasakibara, como no podía ser de otra manera, se fue directamente a la de Calpis. Akashi buscó de nuevo a Nijimura con la mirada. Estaba con los señores de antes, riendo con vigor y convirtiéndose poco a poco en uno de ellos. Era curioso cómo alguien que siempre decía ser torpe de cara al público pudiese rodearse en cero coma de gente que ya lo adoraba. Akashi envidiaba un poco esa faceta suya.

—Akashi-kun, ¿es impresión mía o el agua está _demasiado_ caliente?

Akashi se giró para ver una figura escarlata que otrora respondía al nombre de Kuroko.

—Deberías ir a la piscina de Calpis con Murasakibara. Creo que ronda los 25ºC. —Akashi lo inspeccionó—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Al final Kuroko, sin ayuda y tambaleándose, fue a junto de Murasakibara. Parecía que la piscina de Calpis le estaba sentando bien. Por otra parte, en la piscina de agua fría, estaban Midorima y, para sorpresa de Akashi, Haizaki.

Akashi quería pasar un rato charlando tranquilamente con Midorima, pero la presencia de _cierta persona_ le obligó a cambiar de parecer. Siempre quedaba la opción, por supuesto, de quedarse donde estaba y disfrutar de los baños termales en paz. Le habría gustado ir a la pequeña piscina exterior, pero en aquel momento estaba ocupada por dos ancianos casi tan escandalosos como Aomine.

Volvió a escuchar unas carcajadas. Abrió los ojos y vio cómo en el jacuzzi, donde estaba Nijimura, los ancianos le miraban con una sonrisa radiante.

—¡Oh, es ese! Sí que parece muy responsable, así como muy seriote él, ¿no?

La cara de Nijimura estaba roja por completo y no debía de ser por la temperatura del jacuzzi. Le saludó con la mano, cubriéndose parte de su cara con la otra, y Akashi asintió con la cabeza. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Nijimura había estado hablando de él.

—Bueno, Nijimura-kun —dijo un anciano pequeño y robusto—, mejor que te dejemos con tus amigos, que con unos vejestorios como nosotros te tienes que estar aburriendo…

—¡Qué va, Hoshino-san!

—Venga, luego al salir os invito a tu amigo y a ti a un botellín de leche bien fresquita. —Sonrió el tal Hoshino, seguido, con cierta dificultad, por sus amigos.

Fueron a la piscina de Calpis con Murasakibara y Kuroko.

Eso dejaba a Nijimura solo en el jacuzzi, mirando a Akashi con más vergüenza que dignidad, y le invitó a unirse a él.

—En el jacuzzi se está muy bien —explicó.

—Me fiaré de tu criterio, Nijimura-san.

—Como si no lo hicieras siempre.

Ese comentario nacido de una mente tan espontánea como inocente hizo sonreír a Akashi. 

Se metió en el jacuzzi, despacio y a merced de la mirada cada vez más avergonzada de Nijimura, y se dejó seducir por las burbujas. Se estaba bien ahí dentro.

—¿Tenía razón o no? Aunque, bueno, fijo que tú tienes un jacuzzi en casa.

—No te creas. Mi padre considera ese tipo de lujos una frivolidad.

—Mm. Puede ser. —Nijimura extendió sus brazos, pasando uno alrededor de los hombros desnudos de Akashi—. Tengas dinero o no, creo es mejor venir a los baños públicos. Se respira otro ambiente, otro…

Nijimura dejó de hablar en cuanto vio a Haizaki y a Aomine salpicándose el uno al otro, con el pelo más mojado que antes (¿¿habían sumergido la cabeza??) e insultándose a gritos. La sangre se le calentó hasta tal punto que el agua del jacuzzi se le antojaba hielo. Cuando se iba a levantar para imponer justicia, Akashi le tocó el brazo. Ese gesto tan simple fue todo lo que necesitó para cambiar de opinión.

—Hemos venido a relajarnos, Nijimura-san. Y creo que de todos nosotros, eres tú el que necesita descansar más.

—¿Cómo voy a descansar con esos dos imbéciles armándola? Joder. —Apoyó la cabeza en la de Akashi—. Ojalá todos fueran como tú, Akashi. No das problemas.

—Kuroko y Midorima tampoco son particularmente problemáticos.

—¿Que no? Midorima trae mierdas raras todos los días y Kuroko… —Puso una mueca— Kuroko es buen chaval, pero me da cada susto… ¿Ves? Eres el único que se salva.

—No te asusto con mala intención, capitán —dijo una vocecilla que, desde luego, no era la de Akashi.

Nijimura vio enfrente de él un espectro medio rojo medio azul. Algo traslúcido, si sus ojos no le engañaban.

Gritó como nunca antes había gritado.

—Por favor, Nijimura-san, no grite, que estamos en los baños púbicooos —dijo otra voz molesta y medio ronca a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta.

Era Haizaki, riéndose a carcajada limpia mientras Aomine, que era un chavalito decente dentro de lo que cabe, lo miraba con recelo.

—¡Te voy a dar yo a ti baños “púbicos”! ¡¡HAIZAKI!!

Nijimura abandonó el jacuzzi para cumplir con su sueño de castrar a Haizaki. Mientras, Akashi se dio cuenta de que todo había vuelto a ser como al principio: Kuroko y él a solas.

—¿Te encuentras mejor, Kuroko?

—Sí, mejor que nunca —contestó medio muerto.

Haizaki, escapando de las garras de Nijimura, se incorporó al jacuzzi, sonriendo triunfal, y miró a Akashi como si tuviese alguna confidencia que compartir con él.

—Akashi, mira, que no me he fijado —susurró—, ¿es cierto que Nijimura tiene los pelos de _ahí abajo de_ colorines? Daiki dice que sí, pero no sé yo…

—Eso es completamente cierto —murmuró Kuroko con el sarcasmo casi tan elevado como su temperatura corporal—. Yo también lo he visto.

Mientras Kuroko le explicaba a Haizaki por qué Nijimura podía — _o no_ — tener un vello púbico genéticamente imposible, el aludido volvió a acercarse al jacuzzi, sin entrar en él, y puso los brazos en jarra.

Se planteó seriamente pisarle la cabeza a Haizaki antes de hablar, pero no le gustaba la idea de tener que mancharse los pies.

—¡Eh, Akashi! ¿Te vienes a tomar la leche de la que habló Hoshino-san? Él invita, que su nuera es la dueña de todo esto.

—¡Eh, que yo también quiero leche gratis! —exclamó Haizaki.

—Pues te jodes y pagas. ¿Qué me dices, Akashi?

—Sería descortés rechazar una invitación tan amable. —Akashi se levantó, mirando con aires de superioridad a Haizaki antes de marcharse—. Si me disculpáis.

Nijimura y Akashi se marcharon de nuevo a los vestuarios, ignorando por completo el debate que habían abierto sin siquiera proponérselo.

—A saber qué leche se va a tomar este… Así se atragante, el pijo ese relamido… —farfulló Haizaki mientras empujaba la pared de las mejillas con la lengua y hacía un gesto extraño con el puño— ¿A que sí, Tetsuya?

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Ya sabes de qué leche hablo, ¿no? ¡¿No?!

—No, Haizaki-kun.

—Me rindo. —Haizaki volvió a sumergir la cabeza ahora que no estaban Midorima o Nijimura para llamarle la atención—. Oye, ¡y que sepas que no tiene la polla de colorines! ¡Me has engañado, cabrón!

—No entiendo por qué te lo llegaste a creer.

En otro lugar, ya con un yukata barato y la piel aún al rojo vivo, Nijimura y Akashi disfrutaban de su merecida botellita de leche fresca, cortesía de Hoshino. Estaba claro que tenían que volver; ahora bien, sin gente tocapelotas de por medio.


End file.
